


New Phone, who is this?

by dansolo



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Akane is over it (she isn't), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everything is the same except phones!, F/M, Pop Culture, Ranma is flirty, Texting, iPhone AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5557790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dansolo/pseuds/dansolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ranma gets a phone at the the expense of everyone's sanity. Akane is tired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry? I feel like this is going to make me cringe in a year, but you only live once. 
> 
> They have phones. They're modern teenagers, with maybe a pinch more of patience and self awareness. Also I feel like Ranma would go through this weird hip-hop phase.

From: Unknown Number  
wassssssup

From: Tomboy :P  
Who is this?

From: Unknown Number  
ya lover. ya bae. ur knight in shining armor. the best looking guy in japan ;)

From: Tomboy :P  
Hello Ranma

From: Tomboy :P  
Also you are not any of those things

From: Saotome Ranma  
u wish i was tho

From: Tomboy :P  
Whatever....how'd you convince your cheap dad to get you a phone?

From: Saotome Ranma  
cologne gave it to me, said it was to contact shampoo

From: Tomboy :P  
Cool.

From: Saotome Ranma   
ya i blocked them both tho. where r u??

From: Tomboy :P  
I'm at home...where are you?

From: Saotome Ranma   
omw 

◦ 

From: Saotome Ranma   
y'kno maybe havin this phone probably isnt the best idea when i get wet all the time

From: Tomboy :P  
Thinking ahead?? I'm so proud of you!!

From: Saotome Ranma   
wow thanks

From: Tomboy :P  
I think Nabiki might have a waterproof case actually

From: Tomboy :P  
It'll cost you like ten photos though

From: Saotome Ranma   
worth it

From: Saotome Ranma  
how do people do this shit ive literally ran into like five people and im me

From: Tomboy :P  
Yeah but you're also dumb

From: Saotome Ranma  
i am a Martial Artist

◦ 

From: Saotome Ranma  
akaaaaaaneeeeeeeee

From: Tomboy :P  
Bakaaaaaaaa.

From: Saotome Ranma  
:/ im bored

From: Saotome Ranma  
come over

From: Tomboy :P  
What

From: Saotome Ranma   
my dad isnt home

From: Tomboy :P  
I know? We live in the same house?? I'm literally upstairs

From: Saotome Ranma  
ugh

From: Tomboy :P  
I'm just color coding my homework folders

From: Saotome Ranma   
i cant believe we're engaged

From: Tomboy :P  
The feeling is mutual 

From: Saotome Ranma   
we both kno thats not true cause u think im sexyyyy

From: Tomboy :P  
That's disgusting. You're disgusting.

From: Saotome Ranma   
disgustingly hot

From: Tomboy :P  
Shouldn't you be like working out or something

From: Saotome Ranma   
why? wanna watch lol

From: Tomboy :P   
No. I see you work out like everyday. 

From: Saotome Ranma   
ur acting like u don't 

From: Tomboy :P  
What? Work out everyday? So

From: Saotome Ranma  
drake understands me

From: Tomboy :P  
Who 

From: Saotome Ranma  
drizzy

From: Tomboy:P  
the American rapper?

From: Saotome Ranma   
hes canadian and yes we are one

From: Tomboy :P  
an 18 year old Japanese guy 

From: Saotome Ranma  
yes

From: Tomboy :P  
You know like 2 words in English 

From: Saotome Ranma  
i understand the language of music. the pain he has felt, who hurt him, akane? smh 

From: Tomboy :P  
Who are you

From: Saotome Ranma  
the saddest boy in all of japan

From: Tomboy :P  
You really are bored

◦ 

From: Saotome Ranma  
lets see that space movie later

From: Tomboy :P  
I have plans with Yuka

From: Saotome Ranma  
wow i cant believe you would choose someone else over your fiancé 

From: Tomboy :P  
You literally have like 12 fiancées 

From: Saotome Ranma  
details

From: Tomboy :P  
I'm free tomorrow

From: Saotome Ranma   
so

From: Tomboy :P  
So

From: Saotome Ranma   
tomorrow?

From: Tomboy :P  
Tomorrow.


	2. The Dorito Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He just wants his snacks, Akane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to lie, it straight up has been over a year since I updated the second chapter. But here I am, with the most mundane chapter in the history of existence. Also hear me out, they have western snacks in Japan, although I imagine they're more gimmicks than anything.

From: Saotome Ranma  
do u think they sell doritos at the corner store

From: Tomboy :P  
No?

From: Saotome Ranma  
but r u sure

From: Tomboy :P  
Pretty sure

From: Tomboy :P  
Why do you want doritos?

From: Saotome Ranma  
cuz they look good and im hungry

From: Tomboy :P  
I can make you something

From: Saotome Ranma  
wow i just remembered i cant eat anything ever

From: Tomboy :P  
What is that supposed to mean? Asshole

From: Saotome Ranma  
ooooh someones using bad words

From: Saotome Ranma  
lmaooo im gonna tell ur dad

From: Tomboy :P  
So?

From: Saotome Ranma  
[Image Attached]

From: Tomboy :P  
Did you really just send a screenshot of our conversation to my dad? Are you 12?

From: Saotome Ranma  
babe on a scale from 1 to 10 hell yea i am

From: Tomboy :P  
Please do me the favor of never referring to me as that again, thank you.

From: Saotome Ranma  
ok

From: Saotome Ranma  
…..babe

From: Tomboy :P  
This is proof you find me attractive.

From: Saotome Ranma  
tomboy i could call u anything nd u would get annoyed

From: Tomboy :P  
Or could call me by my name, you know, like everyone else does??

From: Saotome Ranma  
yea i could but i wont

From: Saotome Ranma  
anyway did u do the math hw??

From: Tomboy :P  
Yeah. 

From: Tomboy :P  
Not gonna show it to you though

From: Saotome Ranma  
ur dad just texted me back and i just wanna kno y hes like this

From: Tomboy :P  
I agree, but you’re going to have to elaborate on what you mean exactly

From: Saotome Ranma  
idk what this means but he said ur language was ‘profane’… but put a ;) at the end

From: Saotome Ranma  
i nvr wanna see ur dad type that face again

From: Tomboy :P  
What the hell. Why did he put a winky face?? 

From: Saotome Ranma  
idk hes ur dad, probably as pervy as u

From: Tomboy :P  
Nope. False. 

 

-  
From: Saotome Ranma  
babe i would do some illegal ass things rn for doritos

From: Tomboy :P  
Ugh

From: Tomboy :P  
Hey, would you clean the dojo for me if I somehow got you doritos?

From: Saotome Ranma  
bet

From: Tomboy :P  
Ok! I’m gonna leave soon. 

From: Saotome Ranma  
hell yea love u 

From: Saotome Ranma  
jk

From: Tomboy :P  
Wow, I really thought you loved me….

From: Tomboy :P  
How will I go on now in life, knowing THE Ranma doesn’t love me??

From: Saotome Ranma  
right im so hot it must be hard for u

From: Tomboy :P  
Yeah, whatever. I’m leaving right now.

From: Saotome Ranma  
aight ill start cleaning 

...

From: Tomboy :P  
Ok so now that I’m actually at the store, I realized there’s a ton of different dorito types. Do you care what kind I get?

From: Saotome Ranma  
uh the red ones i guess

From: Tomboy :P  
Nacho Cheese?

From: Saotome Ranma  
ya

From: Saotome Ranma  
thx tomboy

From: Tomboy :P  
Ah, so we’re back to the original. No more babe, huh?

From: Saotome Ranma  
so u do like being called babe lol 

From: Tomboy :P  
What no

From: Saotome Ranma  
mhmm

From: Tomboy :P  
Whatever see you in a few. 

-

From: Tendo Nabiki  
I heard you’re going to the store. Pick me up some chocolate while you’re there, will you?

From: Tendo Akane  
You got money for chocolate?

From: Tendo Nabiki  
You got money to pay me back for hiding you from Kuno yesterday? 

From: Tendo Akane  
…So what flavor of chocolate do you want?


End file.
